


Without Choice

by sandy_s



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy_s/pseuds/sandy_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Joss.<br/>Spoilers: Beginning of BtVS, season 6<br/>Summary: Buffy POV. Response to open_on_sunday's Doorways challenge a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Choice

She lies awake on her first night back in the human dimension, and she stares at the ceiling with her arms behind her head. 

With each inhalation of air, oxygen enters her lungs, and her heart beats with a steady thrum. 

And part of her dies. 

The door to heaven inches closed. 

With each exhalation, she thinks that maybe it will be her last breath yet again. 

And part of her hopes.

She thinks she can see a crack around the door. 

Doors are meant to open and close. 

And doorways are meant for crossing. 

They're meant to provide choice. 

But as long as her heart keeps beating and her lungs keep filling with air, she lives. 

Her choice is gone.


End file.
